Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/Review by Squishy Vic
Overall/Average: Had the potential but failed to deliver; however, it is still Star Wars, the greatest sci-fi of all time. ---- * Acting: The acting was poor on all fronts in this movie. Not terrible, but poor. Hayden Christensen failed to deliver the proper emotions an enraged and evil Anakin/Vader would've delivered. He was still a whiny punk throughout, and when he kills Mace Windu it's actually annoying how one second he's evil, the next he regrets it, and immediately after, he's back to evil; sure, he didn't write the script, but he delivered his parts poorly. It just seemed to fake. Even Samuel Jackson failed to be good or convincing. His acting during the duel in the Chancellor's office was just off, and it felt forced and fake. Of course, there were those cheesy lines Lucas wrote, such as the "lake on Naboo" part, which were also delivered badly, but I don't think it was possible for them to be delivered greatly either. * Action: Plenty of action in the film. Lightsaber combat, hacking up some droids, some nice clone trooper bits, Order 66, the final battle of Mustafar; etc. All good, but some could've been better. For example, the final duel on Mustafar lacked emotion. Apart from the stupid "From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" line, the duel was good overall, but Lucas should've had Hayden improve his furiousness as Vader in his attempt to kill Obi-Wan; that scene/duel should've been an extremely emotional duel, filled with passion and hate, but instead it was a wise old man dueling a whiny Anakin, as usual. The best bit of action was probably the Order 66 montage. * Dramatic effect: Good dramatic effect overall, particularly around the Order 66 bit. Now, poor acting and cheesy lines put aside, I can understand and connect with Anakin's struggle to save his wife, at no matter the costs. Although it didn't exactly impact me emotionally, I could definitely see the reason behind it and think it was good, but had a lot more potential than what it delivered. Again, putting the cheesy stuff aside, the duel with Anakin (or Vader) and Obi-Wan had good dramatic effect, as we see Obi-Wan's distress because of Anakin's choice and how Obi-Wan feels partly responsible and bad for what he has to do (destroy Vader). The Order 66 part had a lot of emotion, particularly at the start (with Ki-Adi-Mundi) and the end (with Anakin murdering the kids in the Jedi Temple). * Plot: The plot was good. As I said, it is Star Wars and all the Star Wars films I love. Of course, I personally would've changed some plot points around or differentiated with them, but still good overall nonetheless. A few weak points in a lot of spots though, such as Anakin's sudden fall (as mentioned in the action section), General Grievous in general (the Jar Jar Binks of Revenge of the Sith) and his stupid character, and then the unbelievable "broken heart" death. I don't believe someone could actually die from a broken heart like that, especially when she just gave birth to two healthy kids; Padmé's character was apparently made out to not give a crap about her children. A shame. Good plot overall, with weak spots and loopholes, such as how could Leia remember her mother in Episode VI when at the end of Episode III she only knows her for a very, very brief moment? Bah. * Special effects: Good CGI in most parts, with the starships, Death Star, Mustafar, Coruscant, lightsabers, and the Force, but a bit overdone on the Super Battle Droids at the beginning. Plus they can talk? What the hell? Totally ruins the droid aspect of them and makes them way too human. The CGI was also overdone on a few other parts, such as with Dooku jumping overall the railing (looked way too fake, Dooku should've just taken the stairs) and Boga (the animal as a whole was practically unbelievably fake-looking). --'Squishy Vic' (talk) 00:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Category:Film Reviews